


닮아

by NyxSolei



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classical Music, Kyuline, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Two opposites are said to attract. Is this rule effective on musicians as well? Or perhaps opposites are just resembling each other without knowing?





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and leave a comment ^^

In a world of wolf's, be a wolf. In a world of humans, be human. However, in a world of musicians, it’s unclear what you should be.

Are musicians are artists, creating their own path? Or perhaps, are just tools to gracefully allow music come to life?

It’s such a primal ritual, listening to music and yet, that primitiveness awakens such prime and pure emotions that humans tend to forget about. Love, hate, fear, anger, sadness even- in the modern world, it’s hard to truly connect to them. Is this the role of the musician? To break free those binding chains of fake feelings and set people’s heart straight?

 

While a wolf is a defined creature- a canine of true royalty, a human, much less a musician cannot be defined easily. Finding your true reason for becoming one is such a rarity that few selected achieve so, and become great musicians.

 

Each chooses his own weapon, an extension of his lungs, hands and mouth. For Changmin, it is the piano. One of the oldest and most respected instruments there are. The keys are simple on their own, but when played correctly and harmonically, they become a whole that create the most pure sound.

 

He has been studying classical pieces for as long as he can remember himself. Of course, not only classical- he tried Jazz too, but never had the knack for it. His favourite is Chopin, a composer he has vast respect for. There's something within his pieces that calls out to such emotions that Changmin cannot recall on his own. The longing, the love, the misery- all those things he never experienced on his own, he  _ could _ experience through the piano.

 

He practices day and night, each moment he has some spare time goes to playing and becoming better. With this mindset, he applies to study music professionally for a degree, and with this mindset, he’s accepted.

 

It isn't hard to move to the dorms, as he has no real sentiment to his house, except for the grand piano he’s been gifted with for his sixth birthday. He has been dreaming of this piano for long, even as a mere child, and now, rather than an instrument, it became an old friend.

 

All juniors are called to the school's hall, and Changmin sets his path towards it. The headmaster explains about the different subjects to be studied, some rules he doesn't bother to remember, because he will not break them anyway. At last, the lecture is done and Changmin returns silently to his new room.

 

He revels in the silence, enjoying the sound of wind knocking on the windows. There's clarity, thin as it may be within the noisy universe. Changmin can finally think.

It’s both a gift and a curse- hearing music in one’s mind at all times. However, it is something susceptible towards daily life as Changmin sees it. Hence, there are so few moments of true silence throughout his days, he treasures each and every one of them.

 

As short as they may be.

 

“Hello!” A voice exclaims and Changmin grunts in distaste. There's a young man standing inside the room, placing his belongings on the other bed, across from where Changmin sits.

“My name is Jung Yunho! We’re going to be roommates!” The man calls out in joy, as if it’s the best occasion ever to occur within his short life. Changmin sighs and replies with nothing. Instead, he drops himself to lie on the bed and sighs inwardly.

 

This is going to be torture.


	2. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter~ please enjoy^^

The hallways are loud, as many people take their time in talking to one another there. Chatting, laughing and exchanging notes about past classes. It’s far too loud for his liking, so Changmin decides to stroll with earphones plugged, surrounding himself with music to block out the noise. 

The first week isn't easy to anyone, but Changmin isn't a man to show his hardships. He makes sure to excel in every class, whether it’s history or harmony, both should be perfected. Even lessons that cause him tiredness, he gives out everything he has in order to stay at the top. Only this way, he could become the musician he wants to.

 

Among classes and homework, there are other hardships that come into consideration, such as his new roommate. It appears that  _ this _ Yunho is a Jazz major, on grand piano. While having no problem with Jazz, the person behind the music is simply infuriating.

Yunho likes to sing while playing, breaching the serene silence that Changmin treasures so much. He sings old talkies, the thing Changmin hates the most.

Another thing that disturbs him to the bone is how unorganized and messy  _ is _ this person. Yunho doesn't fold his clothes, no- instead he throws them around like trash and the responsibility of making the room presentable is left to Changmin. The way he’s thanked irritates him as well.

“Thank you Changdol.” Yunho exclaims happily and the latter insists, persuades and begs for him to drop the nickname. When Changmin will be a great musician, he does not wishes to be remembered as  _ Changdol _ . 

 

However, it’s all for the sake of his studies. That’s a goal he’s wishing to go far for. Any of his mentors would be disappointed if he stops and breaks down just because  _ some _ Jung Yunho makes his living a true hell. He’s willing to prove his strength and talent through their first evaluation- he has to get a high score.

 

He selects a piece- rather than Chopin, his choice is Rachmaninoff, Prelude no. 3, op. 2. The minor sound evokes a long feeling within him, and after many, many nights of training he feels ready. Every note and sound is perfected to very last bit. The strength of his hand is firm and plays out just like he wants it to.

 

Changmin is called onto the stage, and he quickly complies. He bows, tells the teachers the piece he chose and sits down to play. 

 

“It was good.” One starts, as he finishes the piece, “You clearly have talent, and your technique is wonderful.” 

Changmin smiles proudly. Finally, he hears what he deserves, the recognition as a pianist.

“But,” The man cuts Changmin's proud expression, “You’re a great player, but not a pianist.”

“What- why?” Changmin abruptly asks, rudely exclaiming.

“You see, there are two problems. The one, you’re far too proud. The second, you express no emotions at all when playing. It was like listening to a machine.” The old man explains, and Changmin drops his look to the floor. He has never been more humiliated. Silently, he waddles off the stage and returns to his seat.

 

Next is Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see your comments below ^^


	3. Forte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Kyuline coming in ^^

Yunho finishes his performance with a wide smile, happily gazing at the crowd of judges. Unease sets in, as no one speaks and the air is eerie.

“Jung Yunho.” The director finally says, inquiring,”How long have you been studying music  _ professionally _ ?” He asks.

“Well, I’ve never taken classes if that's what you’re asking.” He shrugs, and his classmates burst in laughter.

“It’s visible to everyone. You too, have skill, and certainly you have the passion- playing like that and singing out of key throughout the whole piece and finish with this gleeful expression is.. interesting.”

“Thank you!” Yunho exclaims, and the rest laugh again, even Changmin chuckles a little at the ministration.

“You have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to become a qualified musician. I suggest you keep the uplifted behavior, but focus on your technique. It’s rather… bad.” The old man says, “I wouldn't have put you on stage as a musician, but as a comedian.”

“Well, at least it’s something..” Yunho shrugs, and goes off the stage.

 

Changmin is furious. He lives with the biggest joke in the whole class. He’s humiliated twice the amount since before the evaluation. Proud? He’s simply aware of his skills. His technique is exquisite and very well done. Emotions could not play out the piece, rather than his trained hands.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” He suddenly asks in the dorm room. He’s sitting with a book on the bed, while Yunho is happily scribbling down notes.

“Doing what, Changdol?” He turns to him, closing the notebook.

“Making yourself a living joke. Making my life here unbearable.” He grits his teeth, sharply saying those poisonous words.

“It’s better to be a joke and make people happy than be concerned about what others people think of you.” Yunho shrugs, “I don't know how I make your life unbearable, but if there’s anything I could do, Changdol-”

“Do  **not** call me that.” He growls,”It’s humiliating.”

“I think it’s nice.” Yunho smiles. Nothing of the words Changmin said seems to be getting to him, “I like calling my friends in nicknames.”

Changmin snaps out of anger, “Don't you see? I hate you! You’re making a joke out of music, out of yourself! You have the worst technique in the whole school and yet somehow they call you passionate!” He shouts, “You might be in the same class with me, you maybe even my roommate, but you and I, Jung Yunho, are  **not** friends.” He decides to leave the latter alone with his harsh words and take a walk with his earphones plugged in.

 

He feels someone tap his shoulder as he reaches the yard. Turning around and prepared for it to be Yunho again, he’s pleasantly surprised it’s someone else. Two of his classmates are standing before him. The taller between the two signs him to take out the earphones, while the other giddly waits for Changmin to act.

He pulls the earphones and is immediately attacked with information.

“I’m Kyuhyun, this is Minho, we’re your neighbours.” The taller says,”We couldn’t simply go over the loud argument you had with your roommate.”

Minho nods, “It was really loud, we almost thought you were punching each other or something.”

Changmin looks at them dumbfounded.

“Anyway,” Kyuhyun smiles, and somehow, it doesn't make Changmin want to go away immediately, “We’re going to town to grab some beer, you wanna join?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below~   
> It's really odd for me to write a non-fantasy fic so I hope this will be good enough for you, dear readers <3


	4. Stacatto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter~ hope you like it ^^

The following few days are a test for Changmin's temper. It starts with how Yunho meets him as soon as he returns from his surprise hangout with Kyuhyun and Minho.

 

He steps in the hallway, and as he bids farewell to the two, he hears strums of guitar. Changmin rests his ear on the door to his room and sighs. Yunho seems to be playing again.

“Changmin,” Yunho sings as soon as he enters the room, leaving Changmin dumbfounded.

“Please don't be mad at me!” He sings again, surprisingly, not out of key, “I will fold my clothes, and leave the toothbrush in the cup!”

Changmin wants to chuckle at the hilarity of the act, but decides not to. Instead, he listens, standing silently by the door.

“Changmin!” He nearly shouts the high note of the self-composed song, “I will make sure,” Yunho takes a deep breath, “That no one will laugh at you!” It’s hard for him to reach those high notes, but he does so anyway.

“So please,” The song becomes calmer, “Don't be mad at me,” He strums the last chord, “Changmin.”

 

“Good night Yunho.” He mutters, and heads straight to bed, turning away from the show he just witnessed.

 

If that wasn't enough, Changmin wakes up to a surprisingly neat room, and a note. The note says that Yunho bought cookies and left them on Changmin's nightstand,  _ for him _ . Amazingly so, there is a bag of smiley cookies, and on it written in big, bold letters 'Have a good day Changdol!’.

He laughs. How far will Yunho take this?

 

The next day, at lunch, when Changmin is sitting and eating lunch with Kyuhyun and Minho, Yunho joins after a while, making the table fall silent.

“Hello,” He says with a smile, “You’re our neighbors, right? I’m Yunho.”

“Kyuhyun.” The taller says.

“Minho.” The other replies as well.

“What are you doing?” Changmin interrupts.

Yunho gestures innocently at the plate, “Eating lunch, isn't that kind of obvious?”

“Yes, no, I get it.” Changmin groans, “What are you doing eating lunch with  _ me _ ?”

Yunho's smile widens, “Well Changdol,” He gets a reciprocative unsatisfied mumble, and a few muffled giggles, “I figured out that we don't really spend much time together aside from going to sleep in the same room, so I thought that we could get to know each other this way.”

Changmin glares furiously at his cackling friends, gesturing them to shut up.

“Fine. Do as you please.” Changmin shrugs.

 

“Did you like the cookies?” Yunho asks after a while.

“Cookies?” Minho asks, eyes expanding.

“Yes, I left Changdollie a bag of smiley cookies. I think I have some more in the bag-” He mumbles and turns to search.

After handing the neighbours some cookies, Yunho finally left and Changmin turns to the two.

“Are you in your right mind?” He snaps quietly, not to make a fuss in the cafeteria.

“What? Free food is always appreciated here.” Kyuhyun grins, “It’s a good way to bribe us.”

“Bribe? Why would he bribe you?” 

“Well, the guy really wants to be your friend, and you, the antisocial genius you are, you have us as your friends.” Kyuhyun explains, “If I wanted to befriend an emotionally crippled man, I’d bribe him, and his friends, just like we did to you with the beer the other day.”

Changmin's mouth is agape, “Firstly, I admit that I’m not the most emotional man here, but I’m not crippled. Secondly, I don't understand why does he  _ insists _ on being my friend. I can't even stand him.”

“Doesn't look like it.” Minho notes, “You just spent your whole lunch listening to him talk, and your eyes didn't say I want to kill him.”

 

Minho’s words haunt him for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below about what you think will happen next! I'm not sure myself so good suggestions might make it ^^


End file.
